


A Few Good Deeds

by knr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Peeping, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knr/pseuds/knr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Can you write some Deaton/Teen Scott? Like a 14 year old Scott starts to volunteer at Deaton's office and stuff builds/happens between them? Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Good Deeds

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings, guys! Not the worst thing I've ever written in terms of taboos and whatnot, but Scott is still fourteen in this so not super legally able to consent, even though it's nowhere near non-con.

It's nothing Alan ever meant to happen. When Scott comes to the vet's office two years shy of the legal working age begging for a job because his mom needs the help and he loves animals, well, how can he say no to that face? Because he tries. God help him, he tries to say no a few different times but Scott is looking at him with those big chocolate puppy dog eyes and that pout and who the hell could say no to that? So, he agrees. Under the rule that if anyone asks, he's only a volunteer and all the money is under the table. No taxes, no paperwork; something Alan Deaton could likely end up in jail for but he managed to figure out a list of loopholes before he ever agreed to letting Scott work there.

  
It started innocently enough. Alan was just helping a kid who, begrudgingly, needed help. He was there every day, working from the time he got out of school until he had to go to bed every night. There was a mutual respect for each other and Alan knew he should've left it at that.. but Scott was such a sweet kid, and sometimes Alan noticed him. Was that such a crime, to just look at someone? He was a man of control and he could control himself around Scott.

  
It isn't until he comes straight from practice one night, still drenched in sweat and complaining that he needs to get a shower at the vet's apartment upstairs that he ever considers anything past looking. Because Alan is standing in his bedroom and Scott - Scott is already peeling his shirt off by the time he reaches the door of Deaton's bathroom and the older man's breath hitches in his throat. And he tells himself maybe Scott is tired and he forgot Alan was standing in the next room when he leaves the door open before he strips down and climbs into the shower.

And maybe it's surprise paralyzing him but Alan can't bring himself to do anything but watch; watch as he rinses off, soaps up and rinses off again. Can't bring himself to look away as Scott leans against the wall with his eyes shut, stroking himself to completion. Alan can barely remind himself to breathe, let alone move, but Scott is starting to turn the water off and he's suddenly hyper aware of how damn hard he is and it isn't exactly subtle against the zipper of his slacks. While Scott spends the next ten minutes feeding the animals and looking for him, he rests his forehead against the cool brick of the building's outer wall, jerking off at the thought of joining Scott in the shower until he comes across the outside of the office's back door.

  
From then on, it's all he can think about. Alan can't tell if it's all in his head because now he's _seen_ Scott and he knows what he looks like when he comes, or if the kid is encouraging it. The way he gives that seductive little pout, the way he hints at needing more 'experience', is it all some way to lead Alan right into bed with him? No. It can't be - he's just a kid.. right? But Alan can barely stop staring and Scott's coming over more and more often for showers at his place and one night, he just breaks. He's just a man, after all.

  
About six months after they meet, Alan follows a few minutes behind him up the stairs. Watches him shower. Watches him jerk off. The same routine they've fallen into just about weekly. But something is different this time; because this time, right before Scott comes, he locks his eyes with Alan and smirks and the older man's blood runs cold. He knows. The words echoed in his mind like a broken record, reminding him of a few things: one, that his cover is blown. two: that Scott knew what he was doing, and kept going back. and three: well, Scott wanted more. If he hadn't, he would've never let Alan in on the secret that he was aware of the other's presence. Alan barely even realizes what he's doing before he's stepping out of a pile of clothes on the floor and walking toward the bathroom and suddenly, they're there. Both naked, both vulnerable, and Scott.. with his matted hair and innocent eyes complementing that wicked smirk.. he looked down perfect.

"You've been bad," Alan murmurs, and he's not entirely sure Scott will hear him over the water but he doesn't care. He wastes no time on climbing into the shower with Scott, automatically manhandling the teen into the position he wants until Scott's bent at the waist facing away from Alan with his hands planted firmly on the wall for stability. Alan uses nothing more than the water of the shower and leftover come on Scott's cock to slick up his fingers, not taking nearly enough time to work Scott open with one finger before he's adding another. But he wants Scott to _feel it_ ; wants to know the torture he went through for months, watching without touching. And maybe he wants to punish Scott just a little for going so long without telling him he knew.

Alan realizes quietly that Scott must, /must/ be a virgin because god damn is he tight and the man knows he needs to be stretched more. Knows he's still tight, but Alan's cock is throbbing and he's so tired of jerking off in a back alley behind his apartment building. Scott's breath is ragged, a steady mixture of whines and moans, whimpers and sighs as he fucks himself back onto Alan's fingers but he goes completely still when they're replaced with something else. Something hard and bigger and it doesn't slip in right away. He can feel the way it stretches him and for a moment, his hand almost slips but he catches himself.

Scott lets out a broken moan when the head of Alan's cock finally pops through that ring of muscle, and Alan's hand comes down to hook beneath the curve of Scott's hip to hold him in place. He doesn't have the biggest cock, sure, but he's not ashamed of it either. And, judging by the curve in Scott's back as Alan bottoms out, he thinks he'll do just fine. Alan remains for a moment, giving Scott time to adjust to the size and giving himself time to adjust to how damn tight Scott is because he's been waiting half a year for this and he refuses to waste it on thirty seconds. But, once he's damn sure he won't come just yet, Alan pulls out nearly completely, save for the head of his cock where it's still nestled perfectly inside Scott. After that, he quickly finds a punishing pace, rocking back and forth between long and slow, and hard and fast. It's been so long, so long watching this kid and finally, he knows what the teen feels like around his cock and it's all so damn good.

  
Alan reaches down, grabbing Scott by the shoulder and pulling him back so they're both standing, Scott's back against his chest as he shifts to press Scott flush against the wall with practically nowhere to go and god, he's so good. Without needing to hold himself up now, Scott reaches back, cupping his ass to hold himself wide open for Alan - he swears he saw it all the time in porn and while he could never understand the appeal, the first time Alan drills in and hits _there_ , it's like everything mind-numbingly makes sense. They're trembling at this point and Alan thanks god for they wall he's pinning Scott against because he's not entirely sure the kid would still be standing otherwise as he fucks into him mercilessly.

He can't help himself, kissing and biting everywhere on Scott he can reach, along the back of his neck and his shoulder. He reaches an arm around, slowing his pace as he wraps his fingers around Scott's small cock, stroking him in perfect time with his own thrusts as he smirks. "Come. Now." Alan all but orders him in a stern voice and the man silently banks more commands in his mind because Scott clearly likes it - he cries out as he comes streams against the wall of the shower and god, he's so beautiful when he's spent. Alan pulls his hand away not long after though, fucking Scott open desperately and chasing his own release until finally, he comes buried in Scott the way he's been begging a brick wall to let him for months.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I always appreciate any comments or the like. If you have something you'd like to see, I'm finally back and officially taking more prompts (despite my building inbox) so feel free to toss it in [here.](http://kinks-galore.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
